ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Wild Westurds
An Ben 10: Stupidity Force episode. Plot (Ben): KEVIN GWEN I NEED HELP (Gwen): On what? (Ben): I have an history assignment. (Kevin): Did you let Ben go to school? (Gwen): I couldn't stand watching Ben and Eggy destroy thehouse all day! (Ben): BUT ITZ FUN (Gwen): -___- (Ben): OHMAH GAWD COOL ASCII FACE (Kevin): Okay... what's your assignment? (Ben): I'm supposed to write an assignment about the gold rush and the cowboys. (Kevin): Okaaay. (Ben): I watched some cowboy movies and gave the assignment but the teacher said I have one week to do it right. (Gwen): What movies? (Ben): Rango, Cowboys and Aliens, Toy Story 2. (Kevin):-_________- (Ben): OH MAH GOD I WANT TO MAKE THESE FACES TOO (Gwen): Kevin, let's help Ben through his history assignments. (Kevin): Ugh ok. (Ben): YAYAYAYAYAYAYALOL (Kevin): But how exactly will we go back in time? (Ben): Um.... I KNOW (Gwen): What? (Ben): Well in a lot of movies and series people are frozen, and appear in the future. So if we burn ourselves, we would go back to the past! (Kevin): THAT'S THE DUMBEST IDEA EVER (Ben): O RLY (transform) HEATBLAST! (burns Kevin, Gwen and Eggy) (Kevin): AHHHHH They appeared in a cowboy town. (Gwen): Wow...... this actually worked. (Heatblast): NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF NONSENSE (Kevin): Wow. A cowboy came on a horse. (Cowboy): Well hello ter outsiders! What town you be coming from? (Heatblast): We come from Bellwood! (Cowboy): Bellwood? That town where all the crooks come from? YOU AIN'T ENTERING THIS TOWN, THAT'S FUR SURE! YEEHAW (shots with his guns) (Heatblast): HOLY SHEEP! They started running away. They reached Bellwood. It looked like a cowboy town. A bunch of crooks came around him. (Crooks): Nos dan todo su dinero (Heatblast): Wut. (Crook): Give us all your money. (Heatblast): NO U (Crook): If you attack, I'll shoot this guy. (Kevin): Ben..... (Heatblast): Ok. (Crook): Now, give us the money. (Heatblast): (transform) T-REX! RAWR (Crook): AY CARAMBA The crooks ran away. (Gwen): Now what? (T-Rex): We find gold. RAWR. (Kevin): And how do we find gold? (T-Rex): We ask someone. Hey do you know a good gold mine? (Person): AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (RUNS AWAY) (T-Rex): WHERE IS IT RAAAAAAWR (Person): AHH A MONSTER (T-Rex): I'M NOT A MONSTER I'M A DINOSAUR (Person): AHHHH (T-Rex): Where is the gold mine? (Person): It's over there... (gives directions) NOW LEAVE ME ALONE (T-Rex): Ok T-Rex spun and hit a water thingy. All the water spilled down. (Angry people): HEY THAT MONSTER BROKE ALL OUR WATER SUPPLY (Gwen): Ben... I think you just created a paradox. (T-Rex): Oh fudge. T-Rex started running away, and Kevin, Gwen and Eggy climbed on his back. (T-Rex): TO THE GOLD MIIIIIIIIIINE The ran to the gold mines. MEANWHILE IN BELLWOOD (Person): We ain't got any water! (Person 2) YEAH KILL THE BEAST Suddenly, someone came. It was.. (Upchuck Norris): I can help you. (Person): Ok then. (Upchuck Norris): I AM AWESOME, AND I WILL KILL THE BEAST! Everyone cheered. MEANWHILE (T-Rex): Well we avoided them. (Kevin): Now what? (T-Rex): (reverts to human) LET'S FIND US SOME GODAMN GOLD, PARTNERS. It's gold or bust, I ain't stopping for anyone! (Kevin): What? (Ben): Cowboy talk. (Kevin): Okaaay. (Gwen): Well, we should help you with your assignment. (Ben): Oh um... when I gave the teacher the assignment she just gave me an F-. I told you this just so I could go back to cowboy times. (Kevin): WHAT? THEN GET US BACK TO OUR TIME FOR HEAVENS SAKE! (Ben): Meh. (Kevin): I'LL KILL YOU NO, I DO THE KILLING. (Kevin): What? Who said that? (Ben): I think the narrarator did... UPCHUCK NORRIS APPEARED! (Upchuck Norris): Hello Ben! I am so awesome I can even voice the narrarator! MWAHAHAHAHAAH! I WANT REVENGE! (Ben): For what? AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE? (Upchuck Norris): BECAUSE OF YOU I DIDN'T EAT SNOFRISK! YOUR LITTLE BIRD FRIEND SENT ME INTO SPACE! I reached here using awesomeness, and I knew you were here. (Ben): :O YAY ASCII FACEZ (Upchuck Norris): ............................................________ ....................................,.-'"...................``~., .............................,.-"..................................."-., .........................,/...............................................":, .....................,?......................................................\, .................../..........................................................., ................./......................................................,:`^`..} .............../...................................................,:"........./ ..............?.....__.........................................:`.........../ ............./__.(....."~-,_..............................,:`........../ .........../(_...."~,_........"~,_....................,:`........_/ ..........{.._$;_......"=,_......."-,_.......,.-~-,},.~";/....} ...........((.....*~_......."=-._......";,,./`..../"............../ ...,,,___.\`~,......"~.,....................`.....}............../ ............(....`=-,,.......`........................(......;_,,-" ............/.`~,......`-...............................\....../\ .............\`~.*-,.....................................|,./.....\,__ ,,_..........}.>-._\...................................|..............`=~-, .....`=~-,_\_......`\,.................................\ ...................`=~-,,.\,...............................\ ................................`:,,...........................`\.............._ .....................................`=-,...................,%`>-- `` ........................................_\..........._,-%.......`\ ...................................,<`.._|_,-&``................` (Ben): Holy crap your ascii face is epic. (Upchuck Norris): I KNOW RIGHT? NOW DIIE (Ben): AHHHHH (transform) XLR8! XLR8 dashed through the sands, and created a sandstorm around Upchuck Norris. Upchuck Norris turned the sandstorm into glass and smashed it. (XLR8): Sweet baby jesus that is the awesomest move ever. (Upchuck Norris): Yus. XLR8 dashed away. (XLR8): Ohwaiteggy XLR8 dashed back and took Eggy. (Gwen); BEN! (Kevin): BEN YOU FREAKING IDIOT WHY DID YOU LEAVE US HERE WITH UPCHUCK NORRIS (Upchuck Norris): I don't care about you guys. I care about Ben and his bird! And the space cow. (Gwen): Oh... okay. (Kevin): Yep. NOW WITH BEEEEEEN (Eggy) BAGAHK (XLR8): Upchuck Norris is so awesome he's scaring the (word censored due to profanity copyright problems with the US rapper organization) out of me. (Eggy): Kraaaaawk. (XLR8): Huh. HEY HERE IS THE GOLD MINE! A bunch of gold miners came. (Goldminer): Hi there. (XLR8): Hi can I get gold? (Goldminer): Only if you got a lot of money. (XLR8): ...... I DON'T HAVE MONEY (Goldminer): Then no gold. (XLR8): NO GOLD? Five minutes later. (Goldminer): Why did you just stare at me for five minutes? (XLR8):.... I dunnolol. GIMME THE FREAKING GOLD (Goldminer): Then how about MINING IT YOURSELF? (XLR8): I CAN DO THAT? (Goldminer): Talk to the manager. (XLR8): Who's the manager? (Othergoldminer): I am. (XLR8): I WANT TO MINE GOLD (Manager): Okay, but give me 40% percent of what you mine. (XLR8): YAY EGGY LET'S GO MINE GOLD They went into the gold mine. (XLR8): How do I mine gold? (Goldminer): It's in the rocks you idiot. (XLR8): Oh. (transform) ARMODRILLO! (creates earthquake) I'MMM GOOOOING TO GEET RIIIIIIIIICH (Goldminer): YOU IDIOT YOU ARE CAUSING A CAVE-IN! Everyone but Eggy and Ben ran out. The cave crashed into itself. (Goldminer): MANAGAER THE CAVE CRASHED! (Manager): I know. It was my plan. He unzipped himself, and it was actually Upchuck Norris! (Upchuck Norris): MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Out of the rocks came Armodrillo and Eggy. (Armodrillo): WOAH I GOT SO MUCH GOLD (Upchuck Norris): ARGH I'LL KILL YOU (Armodrillo): AHH NUUU (transform) WAYLIGHTER (Upchuck Norris): Pfft. I can kick your butt. (Waylighter): O RLY (Upchuck Norris): OHYEAH (Waylighter): O RLY (Upchuck Norris): OHYEAH (Waylighter): O RLY (Upchuck Norris): OHYEAH (Waylighter): O RLY (Upchuck Norris): OHYEAH (Waylighter): O RLY (Upchuck Norris): OHYEAH (Waylighter): O RLY (Upchuck Norris): OHYEAH (Waylighter): O RLY (Upchuck Norris): OHYEAH (Waylighter): O RLY (Upchuck Norris): OHYEAH (Waylighter): Let's stop. Upchuck Norris created a sand wave and Waylighter burned it and turned it into glass. Upchuck Norris smashed the glass and did a supah punch that made Waylighter fly backwards. (Waylighter): OMG I NEED TO BE MORE POWERFUL (evolves) VIKING WAYLIGHTER (Upchuck Norris): That beard is as awesome as me.... I LOVE YOU (Viking Waylighter): I løve me tøø. Viking Waylighter made a lightning strike Upchuck Norris. Upchuck Norris twirled it around himself and threw it back at Viking Waylighter. Viking Waylighter hit it with his hammar. (Viking Waylighter); OHHH YEAAAAAAAH (UN): ARGGGGGGGH Upchuck Norris created a lightning strike too, and VW summoned a viking ship with vikings. (Viking): ØØKEN ØØKEN ØRLAF! They attacked Uchuck Norris. UUpchuck norris threw them off him. (UN): ENOUUUUUUGH THIS ISN'T TIME FOR VIKINGS! NOW TO KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL! Uchuck Norris blasted Viking Waylighter away. Viking Waylighter landed in a corn field. Upchuck Norris came towards him. (Upchuck Norris): I WILL NOW KILL YOU. ONCE. AND. FOR. ALL. (Viking Waylighter): But I got an epik beard. (Upchuck Norris): Well thenn. (Viking Waylighter): (reverts to human) HOLY CRUD HOW DID YOU DO THAT (Upchuck Norris): IF ARAB TERRORISTS CAN WHY CAN'T I? (Ben): Good point. EWW THERES A WORM ON MY ULTIMATRIX (Ultimatrix): Diabrotican DNA unlocked. (Ben): Huh. (transform) WESTERN CORN ROOTWORM! (spits) I ain't liking yer style Upchook Norrise! (Upchuck Norris): Wut. The corn wrapped around Upchuck Norris. (WCRW): RAAAAAAWR (UN): You can't do this to me! I'm Upchuck Norris! (WCRW): I ain't caring, you be wanting to kill me? UPCHUCK NORRIS GOT OUT (WCRW): Oh yeah? YEEHAW (shoots Upchuck Norris) Upchuck Norris cut the bullets in half! (Upchuck Norris): MWAHAHAHAHAHA! A bunch of cowboys on horses came and crushed Upchuck Norris. (Upchuck Norrris): THAT WON'T STOP ME! Worms came crawling on Upchuck Norris. (Upchuck Norris): LOL FAIL! What would worms do to me? (WCRW): One. Two. Three. A huge worm came out of the ground and ate Upchuck Norris. (WCRW): (summons horse) HORSIE LET'S RIDE TO BELLWOOD! They rode. They reached the gold mines, and picked up Eggy. Then they reached Bellwood and reached Gwen and Kevin. (WCRW): C'MON GUYS WE'RE GOING TO THE FUTURE! (Kevin): And I thought Ek was the weirdest. (WCRW): (transform) ARTICGUANA! (freezes himself, Gwen, Kevin and Eggy.) Some years later. (Articguana): (reverts) YAY! (Gwen): Where is Bellwood? (Paradox): Someone created a time paradox! LATTTTTTEEEEEEEER Waterhazard is filling the water tank of the western Bellwood. (Angry people): GET IT FINISHED! (Waterhazard): AHH OKAY OKAY THE END Aliens Used *Heatblast *T-Rex *XLR8 *Armodrillo *Waylighter *Viking Waylighter *Western Corn Rootworm *Articguana *Waterhazard Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Eggy *Western guyz *Paradox (cameo) Villains *Upchuck Norris Category:Episodes Category:Stupidity Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Stupidity Force